


Halloween Party

by Deadtear



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Storm in Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), F/F, Halloween Costumes, Party, Rachel Amber Lives, Surprises
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadtear/pseuds/Deadtear
Summary: Max lebt in Seattle, Chloe in Arcadia Bay und beide gehen zu einer Halloweenparty auf die sie keine Lust habe, weil sie nur aneinander denken können.Das ist nur eine kurzer OneShot der mir so in den Sinn kam.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Halloween Party

**Chloe**

„Komm schon Rach, mir ist heute wirklich nicht nach Party, können wir es nicht einfach ruhig angehen lassen?“ ich sehe Rachel in die Augen, doch diese bleiben unnachgiebig.   
„Chloe, das machen wir jeden Tag, dass ist DIE Party des Jahres und du liebst Halloween! Los komm schon du grummeliger Punk! Es reicht schon, dass mein Freund mich hängen lässt, sei nicht du auch noch eine Spielverderberin.“ fleht mich die Blonde an.   
Ich kann nicht anders als vor mich hin zu murmeln.

„Komm schon Price, bitte, bitte? Ich habe dir auch schon ein krasses Kostüm besorgt! Und es gibt kostenlosen Alkohol und bestimmt auch Gras, nicht zu schweigen von jeder menge heißer Mädchen!“ sie wackelt vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.   
Ich seufze und meine Laune verschlechtert sich.   
„Du weißt genau, dass ich nur eine will.“ murre ich zerknirscht.   
„Ja ich weiß, aber bis Max wieder zurück kommt dauert es noch fast ein Jahr und soweit ich weiß hast du es noch immer nicht geschafft sie zu fragen wie sie zu dir steht oder? Komm schon, bis du es herausfindest kannst du doch etwas leben. Sagt ja keiner, dass du eine Beziehung eingehen sollst, aber mal wieder ein bisschen Spaß würde dir nicht schaden und sollte aus euch beiden doch ein Paar werden willst du doch nicht total eingerostet sein, oder?“ Rachel macht einen Kussmund und ich werfe sie mit einem Kissen ab.

Mein Handy vibriert und ich sehe rauf, die Nachricht ist von Max.

„Ah wenn man von Teufel spricht! Und leugne es gar nicht erst, ich kenne diesen sehnsüchtigen Gesichtsausdruck.“ sagt Rachel und grinst mich dreckig an.   
  


**Max: “Hey Punkass, na was steht bei dir zu Halloween an? Fernando hat mich zu einer Party überredet. Ich weiß echt nicht was mich geritten hat zuzustimmen.“**

**Chloe: “ Yo Maxi! Bei mir das gleiche, Rachel zwingt mich auch, nur weil der alte Grummelkopf Frank sich zuerst raus reden konnte.“**

**Max: “Na du klingst ja begeistert, ich dachte das wäre genau dein Ding?“**

**Chloe: „Ne passt schon, hatte nur schon wieder Krach mit dem Stief Dödel, hab nur etwas schlechte Laune. Pass auf, wir beide machen heute das beste draus, okay? Rock on girl! Mach alles, was du sonst nicht machst! Heute Abend werden wir beide mega Spaß haben und wer weiß, vielleicht ist ja dein Traumprinz auf deiner Party, oder jemand um mal etwas Gas zu geben! Versprich mir heute mal die Sau raus zu lassen!“**

**Max: „Na Traumprinz bestimmt nicht, zumal die Party irgendwo anders statt findet, Fernando hat mir nicht gesagt wo. Aber ja, vielleicht hast du recht und es wird mal Zeit ein paar Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Wir schreiben später ja? Und du benimm dich!“**

**Chloe: „Yo bis dann! Schnapp sie dir Tiger!“**

„Wow, was ist denn jetzt passiert?“ holt mich Rachel aus meinen düsteren Gedanken heraus.

Ich zeige ihr unseren Gesprächsverlauf.  
„Warum habe ich ihr das geschrieben? Ich will doch gar nicht, dass sie mit jemand anderen was macht, ach fuck, ich bin so dumm!“ ich spüre wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen bilden.

Rachel legt einen Arm um mich herum.   
„Hey komm schon, heißt ja nicht, dass sie irgendwas macht und selbst wenn. Lass sie doch ein paar Erfahrungen sammeln. Könnte dir doch am Ende nützen, oder?“ fragt sie vorsichtig.   
Ich seufze und lasse mich aufs Bett fallen.

„Scheiße, ich werde mich heute Nacht so was von abschießen!

**Max**

Ich kriege einen sanften Schubser in die Rippen. Ich schniefe und sehe hoch. Fernando schaut mich erschrocken an.   
„Was ist passiert?“ fragt er und nimmt mich in den Arm.   
„Chloe will....sieh selber!“ ich reiche ihm das Handy.   
„Ach Max, sie will nur, dass du Spaß hast.“ antwortet mein Freund aufmunternd.  
„Aber ich will nicht mit irgendwem Spaß haben. Ich will sie und...“meine Augen fangen verräterisch an zu brennen.   
„Nein Max, atme, jetzt nicht weinen. Das ist kein Drama! Und sieh mal, vielleicht schadet es nicht ein paar Erfahrungen zu sammeln...und wenn nicht, dann nicht. Wir könne auch so Spaß haben.“ ich nicke bei seinen Worten.   
„Ja, du hast recht. Ich habe ihr noch nicht mal erzählt, dass ich auch auf Frauen stehe. Ich kriege jedes mal kalte Füße wenn ich es ihr sagen will. Vermutlich fühlt sie eh nicht so für mich, ich meine, wir sind praktisch schon immer miteinander befreundet. Vielleicht wird es Zeit für mich nach vorne zu sehen.“

„Das war nicht überzeugend. Erzwinge nichts, okay? Lass uns einfach Spaß haben heute! Komm schon, nun lächel wieder und zieh dich an, wir müssen bald los, wir haben noch eine Fahrt vor uns.“  
„Warum fahren wir noch mal so weit weg?“ frage ich genervt.

„Weil es DIE Party wird!“ kichert er und reicht mir mein Kostüm „Außerdem hat mein Cousin, wie jedes Jahr, keine Mühen gescheut, es gibt sogar einen DJ und das Feriendorf hat sogar eine Schwimmhalle.“

„Aber es geht klar, dass ich ein Einzelzimmer bekomme? Du weißt wie sehr ich es hasse in großen Schlafsälen zu sein.“ nervös reibe ich mir über den Arm.   
„Ja Max, alles geregelt, hab ein bisschen vertrauen in mich, okay?“ ich nicke „und nun los, wir müssen noch ein paar Stunden fahren!“

**Chloe**

„Okay Chloe, ich liebe dich wirklich, das weißt du, aber können wir uns jetzt auf die Party konzentrieren. Ich besorge dir gleich irgendwo was zu rauchen sobald wir da sind und dann entspannst du mal. Seit dem Sommer bist du schlimmer als ein liebeskranker Welpe.“ Rachel grinst mich trotz ihrer harschen Worte an.   
„Ja ich weiß auch nicht. Der Sommer mit Max in Seattle war so was wie eine Offenbarung. Und als sie dann sagte, dass sie nächstes Jahr zurück will wollte ich sie nur noch umso mehr. Ich meine, versteh mich nicht falsch, es ist schön, dass wir in Kontakt geblieben sind und uns in den Sommerferien sehen aber diesmal war es anders....“ wieder seufze ich.

„Nach allem was du mir erzählt hast und vor allem wie, warst du doch schon vor ihrem Umzug hella verliebt.“

„Yeah, vermutlich.“ ich räuspere mich „also wo muss ich lang?“ versuche ich das Thema zu beenden.

Rachel schaut auf ihr Handy.   
„Da vorne links und dann müssten wir das Gelände schon sehen. Seit Jahren versuche ich uns in diese Partys zu bekommen, glaub mir, der Weg hier raus wird sich lohnen. Ich freue mich schon so doll und von froh, dass du mich begleitest. Ich habe unsere Eintrittsbänder und uns einen Schlafplatz besorgt.“  
„Du bist fantastisch. Und das Kostüm was du für mich hast ist hella krass!“   
„Und es steht dir verdammt gut. Wir müssen nachher nur noch etwas ergänzen!“ sagt sie geheimnisvoll.

**Max**

Ich schaue auf mein Handy doch der Empfang ist hier mitten im Wald nicht vorhanden. Genervt seufze ich und schaue noch einmal in den Spiegel. Ein Klopfen reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Nervös öffne ich die Tür einen Spalt und Fernando grinst mich breit an.   
„Hey Mad Max, hätte dich fast nicht erkannt ohne deine Sommersprossen, bist du soweit?“ er streckt mir die Zunge heraus und ich muss kichern.

„Ja, was so ein bisschen schwere Theaterschminke alles bewirken kann! Bin soweit....denke ich.....vielleicht!“  
„NEIN! AUS! BÖSE MAX! Nicht wieder in Gedanken abdriften! Heute ist feiern und Spaß angesagt, ab morgen darfst du wieder Trübsal blasen!“

„Ja ja, schon gut! Also, leite den Weg!“ und ich hake mich bei meinem Freund unter.   
Der Weg von dem Hauptgebäude zu dem Partybereich hätte ich auch ohne ihn gefunden so laut wie die Musik ist. Bunte Lichter fallen durch die Fenster und das Spektakel nimmt mich gefangen. Automatisch greife ich an meine Seite um meine Kamera zu hole doch die musste ich zu Hause lassen.   
„Nein Max, keine Fotos heute!“ lacht Fernando der meine Bewegung bemerkt hat.

Wir betreten eine große Sporthalle, Musik dröhnt laut, aber sie ist nicht schlecht. Fernando bewegt mich sicher durch die Menge hin zu der aufgebauten Bar. Ich sehe auf die Karte und bin sofort überfordert. Ohne lange zu überlegen bestellt Fernando zwei Getränke und reicht mir einen. Er schmeckt sehr süß und ist lecker doch etwas anderes dringt noch durch.  
„Ist da Alkohol drin?“ frage ich gegen den Lärm.   
Fernando sieht mich verwirrt an und deutet auf seine Ohren.   
„IST DA ALKOHOL DRIN?“ frage ich lauter.   
Er grinst verschmitzt und hält seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger eng zusammen hoch um mir zu signalisieren, dass es nur ein wenig ist. Skeptisch schaue ich den bunten Cocktail in meiner Hand an und wieder zu meinem Freund.   
Er rollt lächelnd mit den Augen und kommt näher.   
„Keine Angst, es ist wirklich nicht viel! Aber du musst dich mal etwas entspannen. Ich passe auf dich auf!“ er gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ich nicke. Ich weiß, dass er nichts machen würde was mir schadet.   
Deutlich langsamer nippe ich an meinem Getränk und spüre wie mir warm wird. Ein neues Lied ertönt und ich reiße die Augen auf. Wieder grinst mich Fernando breit an und nickt mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tanzfläche.

Ich schaue unsicher und da greift er nach meiner Hand. Mein leeres Glas landet auf einem Tisch und ich lasse mich mitziehen.

Wir tanzen wild und mir wird klar, dass ich mich hier mitten im nirgendwo mal gehen lassen kann weil hier sonst niemand aus meiner Schule ist. Die Musik fährt in meinen Körper und ich gebe mich dem Gefühl hin.

Mit geschlossenen Augen tanze ich und fühle mich so ausgelassen wie noch nie. Kurz kommt mir der Gedanke, ob es am Alkohol liegt. Fernandos breites Grinsen trifft mich immer wieder und ich grinse zurück. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkenne ich ein Paar, sie tanzen eng aneinander gepresst, es hat etwas sehr erotisches die beiden zu beobachten, sie wirken so vertraut miteinander und ich stelle mir vor, ob ich wohl jemals so mit Chloe tanzen werde.   
Ein Finger schnippst vor meinen Augen und ich sehe wieder zu meinem Freund. Warnend wedelt er mit dem Finger, ich werfe ihm einen Luftkuss zu und jubel laut als das nächste Lied erklingt. Mein Blick liegt immer wieder auf dem Paar, die größere Frau trägt ein Piratenkostüm und die andere ist wie eine Wahrsagerin gekleidet. Mein Blick ruht immer wieder auf der Piratin.

Die Wahrsagerin legt die Arme um den Nacken der Piratin, stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und sagt ihr etwas ins Ohr.   
Plötzlich ruht der Blick der Piratin auf mir und ich spüre wie ich rot werde. Die Wahrsagerin lacht und die Piratin schüttelt den Kopf und sie verlässt die Tanzfläche. Sie geht in der Menge unter und ich konzentriere mich wieder auf Fernando. Wir lachen und tanzen bis ich merke, dass ich eine Pause brauche. Ich signalisieren ihm, dass ich mir was zu trinken hole und er nickt. Ich bahne mir meinen Weg durch die Maße und stehe wieder an der Bar.

Ein Blick auf die Getränkekarte lässt mich straucheln.   
**„Versprich mir heute mal die Sau raus zu lassen!“ s** challen wieder Chloes Worte durch meinen Kopf. Ich atme tief durch und bestelle mir einen weiteren Cocktail. Dazu ein Glas Wasser. Am Rand stehend beobachte ich die Menge, immer wieder sehe ich die Wahrsagerin aufblitzen aber nicht die Piratin.   
_„Vielleicht ist sie gegangen“_ schießt es mir durch den Kopf „ _ja und Max, was interessiert es dich?“_ frage ich mich weiter, schüttel den Kopf und trinke meinen Cocktail aus. Da ich eine seltsame Schwerelosigkeit im Kopf spüre kippe ich schnell das Wasser hinterher. Der DJ ist wirklich gut und ich fühle mich erfrischt genug um wieder zu tanzen. Ich werfe mich selber wieder in die Menge und suche meinen Freund. Ich sehe ihn, wie er mit einem Mädchen herumknutscht. Ich merke wie meine Wangen rot werden bei dem Anblick und ich mich für ihn freue.   
_„Tja Max, dein Babysitter ist beschäftigt, gut für ihn. Ich wünschte Chloe wäre hier und....nein Max, böse Max, los konzentriere dich auf die Party um dich herum.“_

Jemand prallt gegen mich und ich will mich gerade entschuldigen, da erkenne ich, dass es die Piratin ist. Ich öffne und schließe den Mund doch da wird mir bewusst, dass sie bei der lauten Musik eh nichts hören würde. Meine Wangen fühlen sich heiß an und ich bin froh über die Schminke. Sie sieht mich an und zeigt ein breites Lächeln. Sie fängt an zu tanzen und lässt meinen Blick nicht mehr los, ich bin so gebannt, dass ich mich meinem Verlangen hingebe und ich meinen Körper zum Takt der Musik bewege. Langsam kommen wir uns dabei näher und ich spüre die Hitze die von ihr ausgeht. Vorsichtig legt sie ihre Hände um meine Schultern wie um zu testen, ob es okay ist.   
Instinktiv will ich mich von ihrer Nähe befreien doch wieder kommen mir Chloes und Fernandos Worte in den Sinn. Ich entspanne mich und lege meine Hände an ihre Hüfte. Ihre Augen sind in einem unnatürlich hellen blau und ich tippe auf Kontaktlinsen, es passt zu ihrem Kostüm. Seltsamerweise fühle ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart sehr wohl und wir tanzen eine Weile miteinander. Ohne es zu merken erreichen wir immer weiter den Rand der Tanzfläche und die Musik nimmt etwas an Lautstärke ab. Ich lasse meinen Blick an ihren geheftet und spüre ein Verlangen was ich sonst nur in Chloes Nähe spüre.   
**„Schnapp sie dir Tiger!“** ertönt erneut das Echo von Chloes Worten in meinem Kopf und dann beugt sich die Piratin vor. Erschrocken reiße ich die Augen auf und weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich habe noch nie jemanden geküsst.   
_„Stell dir vor es wäre Chloe!_ “ ermahne ich mich selber und entspanne.   
Ihre Lippen erreichen meine, ich schließe die Augen und bin kurz völlig gebannt von dem Gefühl. Dann lasse ich meine Instinkte übernehmen und erwidere den Kuss. Sie saugt an meiner Unterlippe und ich habe das Gefühl, als ob meine Beine nachgeben wollen. Meine Hände legen sich um ihren Nacken und ich ziehe sie näher an mich heran, ihre Zunge fährt über meine Lippe und wie automatisch öffne ich meinen Mund. Ein völlig unbekanntes aber schönes Gefühl überkommt mich als ihre Zunge meinen Mund erkundet. In meinem Unterleib fängt es an zu kribbeln. Wir lösen uns voneinander und sie lächelt mich breit an.   
„Wowser!“ bringe ich schwer atmend hervor.

**Chloe**

Ich schmecke die fruchtige Süße eines Cocktails auf meiner Zunge und muss breit grinsen. „Wowser!“ sagt sie deutlich hörbar und mein Herz bleibt stehen.   
„MAX?“ frage ich entsetzt, es ist das erste Mal, dass ich mit ihr spreche seit Rachel mich auf der Tanzfläche auf die andere Piratin aufmerksam gemacht hat.   
„CHLOE?“ fragt meine gegenüber entsetzt.

Ich spüre tausend Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch die sich sofort in einen zerstörerischen Tornado verwandeln.

Ich sehe Panik in den blauen Augen meiner besten Freundin und wie sie sich weg dreht und sofort die Flucht ergreift.

„ _FUCK!_ “ denke ich noch und laufe ihr hinterher.

Durch ihre Größe kann sie sich besser durch die Menge wühlen. Kurz vor mir stürmt sie durch die Tür und ich sprinte hinterher. Die kalte Oktoberluft raubt mir kurz den Atem doch da sehe ich sie . Mit ein wenig Mühe erreiche ich sie und halte sie am Arm fest.

„Max bitte warte!“ sage ich während ich sie locker am Handgelenk packe.   
Sie dreht sich um und ich sehe Tränen in ihren Augen.   
„Chloe ich....es tut mir leid.....ich meine....ich.....hab jeden Augenblick an dich gedachte und....“ sie hält inne, ihre Augen weiten sich in Schock und der Sinn ihrer Worte erreicht mein Gehirn.

„ _Sie hat an dich gedacht während ihr euch geküsst habt. Sag etwas Idiot!_ “ schreit es in mir.   
Mit sanfter Gewalt ziehe ich sie zu mir, beuge mich herunter und küsse sie wieder. Kurz erstarrt sie und küsst mich dann zurück und der Tornado verwandelt sich wieder in Schmetterlinge.

Schwer atmend lösen wir uns voneinander und sehen uns an. Max hat wieder Tränen in den Augen, lächelt aber diesmal.   
„Ich wollte das schon so lange tun!“ flüstert sie sanft und ich spüre wie meine Knie weich werden.   
„Ich auch!“ gestehe ich ihr und beuge mich für einen erneuten Kuss vor.

Wir finden sofort einen Rhythmus und es fühlt sich so gut und richtig an.

Ein kalter Windhauch lässt und beide erzittern.

„In welchem Schlafsaal bist du?“ frage ich und schaue ihr tief in die Augen.   
Sie kichert und nimmt meine Hand. Etwas verwirrt laufe ich ihr hinterher. Sie führt uns zu dem Gebäude mit dem Schlafsaal in dem auch Rachel und ich sind. Mein Herz fängt wie wild an zu schlagen. Im ersten Stock angekommen dreht sie plötzlich nach rechts ab und holt etwas aus einer Hosentasche heraus. Verwirrt sehe ich in die andere Richtung wo der Schlafsaal liegt, da öffnet sie ein Zimmer. Es ist ein kleines Einzelzimmer mit einer kleinen Nasszelle. Erstaunt schaue ich mich um. Etwas unsicher steht sie vor mir.   
„Ganz schön unfair mit der Zombie Schminke deine süßen Sommersprossen zu verdecken“ necke ich sie und stehle mir einen schnellen Kuss.   
„Sagt die Frau die ihre wundervollen blauen Augen hinter Kontaktlinsen versteckt!“ lacht sie zurück.   
„Long Max Silver, warst du etwa gerade frech zu mir? Das grenzt an Meuterei!“ frage ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue „spricht man so mit seinem Käptn?“ sie kichert und ich scheine zu schmelzen.

Statt zu antworten streckt sie mir die Zunge heraus und ich muss lachen.   
„Ich gehe mir mal die Schminke abwaschen, sie stört langsam. Und außerdem...“sie wischt mir etwas aus dem Gesicht „steht sie dir nicht!“

Mit offenem Mund bleibe ich stehen, sie dreht sich noch einmal zu mir um und zwinkert mich an bevor sie die Badezimmertür zu macht.

**Max**

„ _Wowser, wir haben uns geküsst. Und sie scheint es auch zu wollen. Und jetzt steht sie in meinem Zimmer und wartet auf mich. Und ich drehe hier gleich durch, was soll ich nur tun? Alles fühlt sich so perfekt an, zu perfekt. Okay atme Max, Gesicht waschen und zu ihr gehen. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen._ “ sage ich mir in Gedanken während ich mein Gesicht wasche.

Ich bin fertig und stehe vor der Tür.   
„Bitte sein noch da, bitte sei noch da!“ flüstere ich leise und öffne die Tür. Chloe strahlt mich an, sie hat die Kontaktlinsen heraus genommen und in ihren Augen liegt....Erleichterung?

„Ich hatte schon Sorge, dass es ein Fenster gibt und du geflüchtet bist“ lacht sie doch in ihrer Stimme schwingt Sorge mit.   
„Niemals!“ flüstere ich und gehe auf sie zu. Ich nehme sie in den Arm. Ihre langen Arme legen sich um mich und ich fühle mich sicher und geborgen. Mein Blick geht zu ihr hoch und ihre Augen funkeln mich wild an. Meine Hand wandert zu ihren Haaren.   
„Das blau steht dir wirklich gut!“ sage ich und streiche sanft durch ihre Haare, dabei erinnere ich mich an das Gespräch bei mir in Seattle wo sie meinte, dass sie ihre Haare vielleicht färben will.

„Danke!“ flüstert sie mit belegter Stimme.

Langsam beugt sie sich vor, ihre Lippen berühren meine. Vorsichtig und tastend, in dem Kuss liegt so viel Gefühl, dass ich vor Glück am liebsten losweinen möchte.   
„Max, ist das echt?“ fragt mich meine Freundin nach dem Kuss und als ich verwirrt aufsehe erkenne ich Sorgen in ihrem Blick.   
„Ja Chloe! Ich.....ich hab immer nur an dich gedacht, ich weiß es ist zu früh aber.....shit....ich liebe dich Chloe! Schon so....so lange!“

Angst überkommt mich und ich kann den Blickkontakt nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten. Ich habe viel zu viel Angst vor der Reaktion auf mein Geständnis.   
„Ich liebe dich auch Max!“ flüstert es sanft an mein Ohr und ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein. Chloes Lippen legen sich an meinen Hals und ich lege den Kopf zur Seite.

„Oh Chloe!“ seufze ich und lege meine Hände wieder an ihre Hüfte um sie näher an mich heran zu ziehen. Ich spüre wie sie an meinem Hals saugt und muss wieder Seufzen.

Wir gehen langsam in Richtung Bett und Chloe lässt sich darauf fallen. Ich setze mich auf ihren Schoß und nehme wieder ihren Mund ein. Ihre Hände streichen über meinen Rücken und ich erschaudere bei ihren Berührungen.

Als ich meine Zunge in ihren Mund schiebe gleiten ihre warmen Hände unter mein Hemd und fahren über meine nackte Haut, bis sie meinen BH erreicht. Über die Rippen wandern ihre Hände nach vorne und erkunden durch den Stoff meine Brüste. Die Berührung fühlt sich ganz anders an als wenn ich mich selber berühre und mir entgleitet ein leises Stöhnen.   
_„Wow!“_ denke ich spüre aber keinen Grund sie auszubremsen.   
„Ist das okay?“ fragt sie und küsst wieder meinen Hals. Ich nicke nur und lasse meine Hände in ihre Haare gleiten.

Ich verlagere mein Gewicht etwas und Chloe legt sich auf das Bett und ich mich neben sie. Wir küssen uns bis ich das Gefühl habe, dass meine Lippen geschwollen sind. Mit unsicheren Händen streiche ihr über das Bein was über meinem liegt und spüre mit Genugtuung, wie sie erzittert.

Sie bewegt ihr Bein etwas und schiebt es damit zwischen meine und die Reibung die sie dort erzeugt lässt mich erschrocken die Luft anhalten und ich spüre, dass wir meine momentane Grenze erreichen.   
„Wird es zu intensiv?“ scheint meine beste Freundin meine Gedanken zu lesen. Dabei ist ihre Stimme so liebevoll, dass ich mich total geborgen fühle.   
„Ja....tut mir leid!“ ich schaue beschämt weg.   
Eine Hand legt sich vorsichtig auf meine Wange und sie dreht meinen Kopf.   
„Max, es muss dir nichts leid tun. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt....also.....ähm.....wenn du willst!“

Nun schaut sie unsicher. Ich küsse sie auf die Nasenspitze.   
„Heißt das, dass du auf mich warten willst?“ frage ich unsicher zurück.   
„Und wenn es ein ganzes Leben dauert!“ erwidert die Piratin.

„Ich hoffe wir müssen nur bis zum Sommer warten!“ und kann mir ein Gähnen nicht verkneifen.   
„Ich sollte dich wohl mal lieber schlafen lassen!“ Chloe klingt traurig und versucht sich aus unserem Knoten zu lösen.  
„Warte!“ sage ich schnell und sie schaut mich mit großen Augen an „willst du hier schlafen?“ frage ich schüchtern und sehe mit Freude wie sich das Gesicht meines Kapitäns aufhellt.

„Gerne Mad Max!“ sagt sie sanft.   
Ich drehe mich in ihren Armen und spüre wie sie mich schützend umgreift. Sie zieht die Decke über uns, ihre Hand streichelt meinen Arm und sie küsst mich in den Nacken. Ich höre ihren Atem hinter mir und merke wie die Welt um mich herum schwarz wird.


End file.
